Conversations: Somniloquy
by Mendori-chan
Summary: Neji. Your spit is warm." NejiTen, pure crack-ish fluff. All in dialogue.


Conversations

Prompt: Somniloquy

NejiTen

A/N: My first NejiTen after so many years. This is pretty random, and weird. O__o It's so spontaneous, in fact, I wrote it in 15 minutes. Knock yourselves out.

* * *

"W-What are you—"

"Neji. Your spit is warm."

"What?"

"I said your spit is warm."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm…"

"Tenten. Get your hands off my face before I distort yours. It could get worse than it already is."

"You must have been having a nice dream. Though I was excruciatingly curious…"

"And you decide to molest my face in the event of a climatic non-rapid eye movement stage of—"

"Aha!!"

"What?"

"So you _were_ having a nice dream! No wonder you were drooling all over the place!!"

"……"

"Oh, that is so cute, Neji!"

"Hn."

"What, aren't you gonna deny it? Well, come to think of it, it wouldn't be more of a theatrical story to tell unless if you were _crying_ in your sleep."

"I am not entertained by such ridiculous assumptions, woman."

"Ridiculous? You actually think I'm lying? Here—"

"I told you to get your hands off me."

"See? SEE?? That's your _drool_!!... err, now that I think of it, it's pretty gross…"

"Don't wipe it on my sleeve!"

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"What? And what is that absurd-looking smile on your face for?"

"I beg to differ, dear Neji-kun."

"And why is that, _Tenten_?"

"Because you think I'm pretty attractive."

"You say it with such confidence, it nauseates me."

"You were all over me in your little _somniloquy_."

"……"

"Hee-heee!"

"……I was…disturbed."

"And blushing? Giggling? Smiling? Take your pick; it's all of the above anyway."

"Hn."

"In my vocabulary, that would mean, 'Oh yes, dear goddess of mine because I revere you so! It is in my dreams that I am only able to grasp you in my arms and hold you, and hear you moan—'"

"Noisy."

"Teehee. You're pretty noisy yourself when you take naps."

"That's because we argue—even in my _sleep_. I have no such thing as peace of mind."

"So you admit that it was _me_ in your dreams!"

"I said no such thing."

"You embarrass me with your lustfully-colored dreams, Neji-kun. I'm touched."

"Then what did you hear, _exactly_? You have no such evidence to prove the accusations you so openly divulge."

"Um…"

"Oh? I sense uneasiness."

"Er… come to think of it, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Just as I thought: all a bluff."

"It's… well, sort-of sweet actually. In a weird Neji-kind-of way. Although putting your name with the word _sweet_ in one sentence would seem to yield a grammatical error…"

"Brilliant. Just like your absurd happiness a moment ago, then when asked about it, you withdraw and act like a person with bipolar disorder."

"Must I really tell you…?"

"To be awakened by such a sight as a woman wiping the edge of my mouth cannot be any more embarrassing than telling me what my own mouth has said."

"Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"Mm."

"Is that all I said? What little happiness you have."

"You… you were murmuring…"

"My patience is more fragile than a leaf, Tenten."

"Y-You told me you wanted to… k-kiss me."

"……"

"W-What are you staring at?"

"You're turning red. Perhaps it is the other way around…"

"WHAT?! That is _so _conceited Neji!!"

"Ha. Impressive."

"Did you just _laugh_ at me?!"

"I never thought you were capable of molting into a deeper shade of red."

"Well just so you know, I am not attracted to you!"

"Oh?"

"Definitely not! You're arrogant and selfish and a real pain in the ass! Sometimes you think you know something but you're wrong and you're stubborn because you never admit it!"

"Is that why you were trying to kiss me right before I woke up?"

"H-Huh…?"

"Let's get three things straight, shall we? One, I do _not_ drool in my sleep, Tenten."

"N-Neji—what are you doing?"

"Two, _you're_ the one attracted to me. I wonder what would have happened had I not awakened from your ragged, nervous breathing… so close to my face…"

"W-Wait!! You're too close!!"

"And three? You're really noisy, and I just know the right thing to do to shut you up."

-

-

**end.**

**

* * *

REVIEW!!! XD  
**


End file.
